Halloween Sweetheart
by darkdragonpulse19
Summary: With all Hallows eve just coming to a start, fear was nothing more than a haunting dream. Some would wait for the next fright to come the following year but for a certain red head, everyday was just as scary as the next. Read the story of a red maiden haunted by her friend and foe, you'll die as you feel her pain and pleasure. FlakyxFlippy(Flipqy)


**_Chapter 1~_**

* * *

Man: Flaky! Get the red towel and start cleaning the tables please?!

Flaky: On it Joe!

Working at the dinner was fun. It's always calm and peaceful during the day and my friends cone to see me too. I get to walk in the morning just to think or draw the scenery that surrounds Happy Tree Town, since I'm never with out my sketch book and pencils. However at night...as you may know from the ever growing fan base, I'm the most paranoid and frightened person to ever live in this town. Reasons being due to the gruesome deaths the we're subjected to daily.

I've accepted death as apart of my daily lifestyle but what scares me are the sights, sounds, smells and the new ways we die each day. My last death was a week ago because my friend Lumpy accidentally dropped his hammer on my head after it went through seven sharp branches and a bird feeder. He means well but he's just as accident prone as I am. So far, these past three days have been death free and I can't remember the last time its' been like this. I took I in as much as I could as the days past and it felt so sweet.

After cleaning the tables, I put the red towel in a small wash bin where the others were and took my white apron off. I folded it up and put it in my bag along with my sketch book that I kept out. My ears twitched atop my head hearing the bell to the front door ring.

Joe: Well, it's been a long time seeing your face son.

I look up at Joe seeing his heartwarming smile pass over me and to the patron that entered. I turn to look at him and felt my heart drop with fear and joy.

* * *

I smiled at Joe and the women behind the counter. Joe always liked hiring pretty girls for his diner since his wife left him...for hiring a girl prettier and younger than her. This girl though seemed a lot prettier than the other girls Joe hired. She had Rapunzel like red hair with lots of dandruff and big crimson eyes. I wasn't trying to stare too much but her body size was almost like my last girlfriend before I left for the army. Well ex now she thought long distance relationships were taboo.

Flaky: Joe I-I'll be going home now...

Joe: Sure thing sweetheart-oh! Flippy, why don't you walk her home?

The girl shot her head at Joe with a stern and scared look. I take it she doesn't want me to escort her home? Joe looked at her with a sympathy and moved from out of the kitchen. I haven't seen the guy in several years and he still looks the same, minus the added weight he's put on. He put his hands on her shoulders and smiled warmly.

Joe: Darling, you know I worry about you, I want you to be safe since they let those two delinquents out.

I think I know who he's referring to. Before I left for the military I remember a string of unsuccessful robberies ending in death by these two rag on brothers; Lifty and Shifty. They both had hunter green hair and emerald eyes like mine. The difference is I protect my town, they steal from it. Those two have been thieving since they were kids, always in and out of jail and the deaths they have recorded are by far the worst and strangest.

Flaky: I know Joe...

Joe: And you know what happened last time I let you walk home by yourself.

He said with a stern voice. I know whatever it was that happened to her was brutal. The twins probably killed her trying to take her things. Poor girl, I've always seen her around town with a nervous but pleasant smile on her face. I don't remember if I killed her but I surely remember her killing me around Halloween last year. It hurt like hell and at first I thought she had gotten the courage and started killing my...evil alter ego but I know she can't be capable of doing that.

Seeing her resist Joe I stepped in.

Flippy: Miss Flaky...

She turns her gaze at me with big sad eyes and quivering lips. She really didn't want anybody to walk her home.

Flippy: Please allow me to escort you home, I would feel horrible if you were killed tonight by those twins or anybody else.

I extended my hand out towards her with my other hand behind my back posing like a gentleman. She giggled and sighed reluctantly. She took my hand with a shaky grasp as I smiled happily.

She walked from behind the counter and stood in front of me. She must like red a lot because everything about her was that colour except for her apron. The dress she wore was quite short and something most men would go after, including the twins.

Flippy: When Joe normally hires girls it's because they're beautiful, I didn't think he would hire someone as dazzling as you.

Joe held in a chuckle as I grimaced at him. I looked back at Flaky and see her cheeks flushing out of embarrassment. Joe walks up behind her and starts pushing us out the door.

Joe: Call me when you get in Flaky, and you too Flippy!

He yelled from the door as we walked.

Both: I will!

We looked at each other and smiled realizing we said the same words. Walking and talking with her was a nice past time. I got to know things about her that I didn't before; her favorite fruits are peaches, lemon and strawberries, she hated pineapples, her birthday was two days from mine and she loves art.

* * *

I didn't think I would tell him so much about myself seeing as though he's had a part in killing me many times. With Flippy I was always his last kill and I had the most gruesome death imaginable. But just walking with him now slowed me a different side of him that I hardly see. We arrived at my house a couple minutes later and I fished for the keys in my sweater pocket.

Flaky: Got you Chip!

I fished out my keys that had a little amber charm on it w a small mosquito in it. I got this a couple years ago at the Happy Tree Museum and I was lucky enough to be the seven hundredth person walk in...after having my legs severed by a suit of armour standing outside of the front doors.

Flippy: Cute little guy isn't he?

Flaky: Yea he is, well uh... This is my place.

He smiled at my two story house seeing that it was also red like me. He looked back at me and then he frowned. Why the sudden change in attitude? He stepped closer to me grabbing my wrists and pulling me into a tight hug. He was much taller than I was so my face was buried in his army jacket, he had such a lingering scent about him that I couldn't resist. He leaned in to my ear and spoke.

Flippy: Just follow my lead, ok?

He pulled away looking for an answer. I don't know what's happening right now and it must be something bad if he's doing this. I nodded hesitantly as I felt his arms move from an embrace and his hand grabbed mine.

Flippy: Well darling its been a long day, why don't we head inside and relax before going to bed?

He smiled as he bent down to my level. I smiled happily, playing along as he wanted, and wrapped my arms around his.

Flaky: Sure! I also made strawberry cookies and lemonade this morning!

Flippy: Really?! I'm glad that you did I could use something sweet...

He leaned down cupping my face with his free hand and kissed my forehead. He stood straight and smiled sweetly. His face was angelic in the night light making me just flush. He noticed and started to poke fun at me. I put the key in the door as I giggled at his sweet and funny compliment.

* * *

She opened the door and we walked in. I told her to act that way because I saw the twins down the block. They were smiling as they stared at Flaky with...sexual looks. I can't stand men like that. I'm glad Joe asked me to walk her home tonight, more than likely they would've killed her or do something worse than that. The inside if her house was very cute and mature. The room was a cranberry colour with cream boarders. She had a small crystal chandelier handing the showered light on to a cream coloured lounge and chase with red crimson pillows. The added furniture ties everything together making it look so sweet and humble, just like she is.

Flaky: Uh make yourself at home Flippy and I'll go get the cookies and lemonade.

Flippy: So you weren't kidding about the cookies and lemonade?

Flaky giggled as she took her coat off and put it in the closet. She took mine too and put it next to hers.

Flaky: No, after my legs came back last week I made cookies to calm myself down.

Flippy: You poor thing, legs severed though?

Flaky: The museum was having celebration and I was lucky enough that day to get Chip and only have my legs cut off by the suit if armour at the front door.

Flippy: I'm so sorry.

Flaky: Don't be, I was happy to get Chip and so far this is the longest I've stayed alive.

Flippy: You're a real fighter than huh?

Flaky: Not in the slightest.

We laughed as we walked into the kitchen. She took the lid of the cake dome showing the bright pink cookies. They looked delicious and I was about to take one when I felt my military in instincts kick in.

* * *

Flaky: What's wrong Flippy?

I watched as he was going to eat a cookie but put it back and I saw h his face become blank.

Flippy: I'll go check the locks in the house, just to be safe.

Flaky: Ok...sure, go ahead.

I smiled at the last part feeling a bit confused as to why he was acting like that. He got up and left the kitchen to go check everything to make sure it was locked. I got the lemonade from the refrigerator and set it on the table. He started acting strange when we got to the front door. He was acting more friendlier than he usually does. I've only seen him like that when he was dating Giggles. They only went out for three months before he left. We started hanging out shortly after because he was still healing but she had clearly moved on.

He came back shortly after checking the entire house and checked the kitchen.

Flippy: Well, looks like everything is locked and secure.

Flaky: Great and for your work here is your payment.

I set down a plate of cookies and a glass of lemonade for him. He smiled as he scared down the cookies.

Flippy: I understand you working for Joe for a paycheck but at some point in life, please, open a bakery these are lovely!

Flaky: You really like them?!

Flippy: Of course I do! I wish I dates a girl like you years ago!

A girl...like me? Well I'm not girlfriend material so me being with someone is a far fetched idea. I blushed pushing my hair back behind my ears and turned to the kitchen sink to move the dishes aside. I laughed hearing his joke and smiled moving back to the counter. I never noticed how handsome Flippy looked before, I didn't even notice the black muscle tight sleeveless turtleneck shirt he's been wearing since he got in here.

Flaky: It's been two years since I talked to you like this.

Flippy: I know, I still can't believe its been two years since I left Happy Tree Town.

Flaky: Oh, I meant to ask, why did you act the way you did before we got in?

He smiled sheepishly and turned to me.

Flippy: Sorry about that. When we got to the door I looked back out of natural reaction and I saw Lifty and Shifty a couple blocks behind us.

Flaky: They were tailing us?!

Flippy: Yes. I know those two are watching you because shifty, specifically, was eyeing you rather hard.

Now that he says that, I remember Cuddles saying that the they were the cause of the accidents at the museum. But those two hardly bother me, they've stolen from me countless times and had their harebrained schemes go array and innocent bystanders got caught in the mix.

Flaky: Well that's odd, they hardly bother me and have only killed me several time this month and they're the ones that caused the museum.

I stood up and took the empty plate to the to the sink. I washed it and filled a glass for myself.

Flippy: I have no idea what's wrong with those two.

Flaky: It doesn't matter, would you like to stay the night?

I was probably coming off as pushy and a little desperate but with those two after me why not ask the only person who can protect me to stay?

Flippy: Hmmm, what're you cooking for dinner?

With a graceful look I pulled out cooked meat that was in the refrigerator and set it on the table.

Flaky: You can help if you like.

Flippy: I would love to.

We started cooking as we told jokes, laughing and having fun like we used to. This was the good part about living in this town; no matter how we die or how many, we always have fun in between those times with the people that we cherish the most. I always spend my time alone because I'm too scared of the fun being over because of an accident or someone ate the wrong thing...tonight was just sweet and I'm glad it was with Flippy, even if he scars the living daylights out if me.

* * *

I'm gladI'm done serving my time, this was something that I truly needed; a home cooked meal and desert filled with laughs. The last I remember being this happy was when I was hanging out with Flaky after Giggles had dumped me. We agreed to tell everybody that we broke up because I was enlisted into the military, but that wasn't the case. Truthfully, she had been cheating on me with Cuddles and it broke my heart. I felt something with her, more than the girls before her but I had to let it go because she was happier with someone else. I wandered around aimlessly trying to figure out what to do but my mind just went to her...

 **FLASHBACK~**

 **As the end of spring was only weeks ago so was the showers that it brought. This was the perfect time for a young man to surprise his girlfriend with a picnic and the wonderful news that had gotten into the military and that he would be leaving the following day. He put on his black button up short sleeves shirt, grey pants and black shoes as he grabbed the picnic basket that he borrowed from his friend Petunia especially for this day. He had packed the food before hoping in the shower and now all he had to do was call his girlfriend and let fate do the rest.**

 **Everybody had died at least five times this week and if his math was correct than his and Giggles next death won't be until Monday the following week. He walked out of his apartment and met with his friend Russel and Handy. The two were sitting on the terrace outside of the apartment building playing cards. Russel had one card on his hook and Handy...he was sulking as usual as to why he agreed to play a game with the sea faring pirate the involved using his hands. Hands of which he was born without.**

 **The two spitted their eldest friend and smiled cheering for him on his date with Giggles. He saluted to them and kept on his way. He passed by the rest of his friends on the way to Lovely Tree Park where he told Giggles to wait at the fountain. Before stopping the he went around to Petunias' flower shop and spoke with her. Upon seeing his face filled with glee, Petunia felt happy and dread wash over her.**

 **Flippy: Hey pet is, thanks again for letting me borrow the basket today, Giggles'll love the surprise.**

 **He said with such enthusiasm. Them man was elated to do anything sweet for his significant other, but what the blue hair girl had found out this morning might not make every bodies day, literally.**

 **Petunia: Not a problem Flippy...uh, can I ask you something?**

 **Flippy: Sure but can you get me seven daisies? They're Giggles favorite.**

 **He said with a smile as he set the basket on the counter and sat on an empty stool. She nodded with a shy look and went in the back to grab the flowers. The door to the shop opened and in came Flaky with a bouquet of camellias in bother her arms. Flippy turned to look at the girl seeing only her peach coloured hands and legs stand out from all the red she was carrying and wore.**

 **Flippy: I know Flaky works here, but she must've lied when she said she was a porcupine because she looks more like a chameleon!**

 **Flippy let out a hearty laugh seeing the girl react so strongly after being called a liar and a reptile.**

 **Flaky: How rude! You could at least help me!**

 **Flippy: I'm sorry, here hand one of em over.**

 **He stood from his seat and grabbed one of the large bouquet of flowers to finally see a young lady with crimson eyes sporting a pouty face towards her green hair, bear eared friend.**

 **Flaky: Thank you. You have some nerve calling me a liar, you're lucky I don't call you a dog!**

 **Flippy: That would rude! You know I'm a bear and I had the ears and tail to prove it see?;**

 **He lowered himself to her level and showed his ears and turned to tug on his small green tail.**

 **Flaky: Some dogs do look like that you know.**

 **Flippy: But they haven't got a hug named after them now do they!?**

 **He said as he lifted her in the air giving the girl a warming bear hug. He spun her around having camellia petals fall from the bunch in her arms. They laughed as he stopped and set her down. Petunia watched the two at the counter as they acted more Li a couple than Flippy and Giggles did themselves. Flippy took notice of Petunias' presence and smiled stupidly seeing the seven daisies wrapped with a salmon pink and blush red ribbon. He and Flaky went over to the counter and marvels at the bundle in her hands and as Flippy reached in his pocket to pay for the Petunia stopped him.**

 **Petunia: Don't worry, it's on the house.**

 **Flippy: Really I can't thank you enough!**

 **Petunia: Trust me, by the end of the day you will.**

 **She said turning her head towards the ground and walking away for the last time. Flaky smiled as she knew what was happening was Flippy's last day in Happy Tree Town because he was joining the military to fight a war against the Tiger General. She was the first to know and was glad to see her friend serving his country with an upbeat attitude.**

 **Flaky: She'll be proud of you...**

 **She said unknowingly. Flippy turned to see the soft almost sad smile that had shown its way to his best friends face. He put a hand on her shoulder making her stare up at him.**

 **Flaky: She's lucky to have a hero like you.**

 **Flippy: I'm not a hero yet Flaky.**

 **Flaky: Could e fooled me, you know how many times you saved everybody from certain deaths?**

 **Flippy: Quite a few.**

 **Flaky: Exactly. Well if she isn't happy to be dating a hero, than I'm happy just knowing one.**

 **He set the flowers on the counter and hugged her friend. He hugged her back and felt her start to tremble under his hands. She didn't want him to leave, she didn't know when he was coming back or if her was coming back. He released her from the hug and smiled down at her to see tears streaming down her face like a sink faucet. He shook his head and took his green handkerchief from his pocket that he always carries. He kneeled down and started to write the tears away.**

 **Flippy: I can't wipe theses years away if keep crying Flaky.**

 **Flaky: B-but what if y-y-you don't come...back to us?!**

 **Flippy: I will, just hope and dream that I will...**

 **He hugged her one last time and stood taking the flowers and the basket. He prayed his friend on her head and walked out giving his last farewell. He made it to the park some time later and found Giggles sitting on a bench in her pink, red and white leave dress. Yelling her name she turned to her boyfriend and smiled halfheartedly. She had to tell him, everything, she knew this would break his heart but after he left the country he would forget everything and move on. They sat down and ate while talking all the way into the evening. They watched the sun set into its after glow and Giggles finally spoke up.**

 **She told Flippy about her cheating and that she felt more for Cuddles than she did him. He was shocked at fist and held a look of passiveness. But as she explained further, his looks grew more sullen and he soon found himself alone walking around the town. His friends saw him and knew of what had happened, they didn't dare bother him. With his heart in shambles he soon found himself outside of Flaky's house looking in through her living room window.**

 **The small woman looked calm and peaceful in her over sized black sweater and candy cane like stockings as she straightened up her home. So happy and calming in a warm place, even on her own...like him. Without thinking he found himself proceeding to her door step and ringing the doorbell. A small shriek came from inside and he knew that he had startled her on accident.**

 **Flaky: Coming!**

 **He heard the girl cry as she opened the door moments later.**

 **Flaky: Flippy?!**

 **She didn't ask any questions and dragged her friend inside. She sat him on the couch observing him for a while and then finally asking what was wrong. He spoiled his heart and his tears telling the events of the day to his friend. Flaky couldn't believe that her friends could do that to him, breaking his heart was one thing but cheating was another. She held him as he cried himself to sleep, the man was now broken and war was the last thing on his mind. The next day came and Flaky saw Flippy off to the airport what he was to depart to India. They talked before he had to go and she gave him a tag to put on his chain. It had the words, "best friend and hero" engraved into it. He smiled and took it with him to war.**

 **End of flashback~**

After we had dinner, we sat on the couch and talked more about everything that went through our heads. I noticed that she was swaying back and forth and I pulled her into my arms.

Flaky: What was that for?

Flippy: Looks like somebody's taking a train to sleepy time junction!

I sang sweetly making her laugh.

Flaky: What the heck?!

Flippy: My friend Danny would sing that during our breaks when he saw anybody getting tired.

Flaky: Well that's weird but cute.

Flippy: I'll tell him that but for now I think you should get to bed.

Flaky: Yea, hey...

She moved to shit on her knees next to me on the couch. She played with the green of her dress as she tried to find the words to say. So cute.

Flaky: I know that you just got back and you probably want to go home and since I've thanked you for you know, uh helping me with Lifty and Shifty...I...

She was stalling trying to find more words to say but couldn't. I already knew what she was going to say so I just smiled and kicked my shoes off and folded them under me on the couch. She stared at me wide eyed and confused at my actions.

Flippy: Being at home would be nice but staying here with my best friend is way better.

The corner of her lips started to curl at my wanting to stay the night. She smiled and hopped off the couch to running upstairs.

She came back down with blankets and pillows for us.

Flaky: We're sleeping down here. The guest bedroom is kinda under renovations and my room is a mess.

Flippy: I wouldn't have minded if your room was a mess!

Flaky: When I mean a mess I mean I have..."girl things" all around my room.

Flippy: Oh...

Boy did I talk myself into a corner. I scratched the back of my head and made myself comfortable on the couch. I saw her make her own little spot on the other end but I wanted to be closer to her, I misses my friend. I pulled her arm hearing her let out a yelp as she collided her face with my chest.

Flippy: Why stay all the way down there?

She looked up at me with eyes ready to shed tears but smiled uncomfortably.

Flaky: I-I was only giving you some space...you're my guest...

Flippy: I don't want space from you.

She stared more into my eyes, it made me feel as if something were there that I couldn't see just yet. I saw her cheeks flare up and she just hurried her face in my chest pulling her hair down, making flakes from her hair fall on my black shirt. I put my hands on her back as I laughed and grabbed the remote to turn the lights off. The room went dark and the house was secure, before finally drifting of to sleep I felt Flaky move up closer to me where her head would lay on my shoulder and her arms wet lazily draped around my upper torso.

I felt her little body move with every breath she took. It was cute just watching her face make expressions as she slept. I felt myself drifting and fell asleep, well at least part of me...

* * *

Only two hours into sleeping my slumber was disturbed. Flippy doesn't mind a late night disruption but I, Flipqy, on the other hand do. Who dares enters this house while I am using it as a current domicile? Out of natural instinct and my military training, I lie in wait hearing more sounds resonate from the direction if the kitchen. I heard doubled laughter knowing that it was the twins. They plague this town and my darling Flaky just as this stupid curse that has us resurrected from death! I hear them enter the living room where Flaky and I are currently sleeping and stop in front of the couch. I shift uneasily and cover Flaky's ears so she didn't hear anything.

Lifty: When did you get back man?

Shifty: And why did you ruin our little meeting with Flaky?

They both had the same tone in their voice as they talked to me. They knew I wasn't asleep, possibly by my covering Flaky's ears or for the simple fact that they would be imbecilic to think I wouldn't hear them breaking in.

Flipqy: What gave you the slightest inclination that you had any right to bother MY Flaky?

Opening one eye, I saw Lifty scoff. Amused by my words he stepped back and leaned against the fireplace.

Lifty: YOUR Flaky? You were gone for two years-

Shifty: And with you out of the way we swooped in and watched over her like a doll.

Flipqy: Right, a doll waiting to be swept by the ocean currents.

Shifty: You leaving Happy Tree was the best thing to happen to us.

Lifty: Agreed. Granted we killed the darling girl quite a few times but-

When they said that they had killed her several times, my blood boiled. I stopped him from talking by pulling my Swiss army knife from my cargo pants pocket. I pointed it at his brother scaring them both.

Flipqy: Haven't you two learned? You never take anything from me or Flippy and Flaky was the number one item on my list. She's mine and mine alone and the only person who has the right to kill her is me.

Shifty felt his hat drop from his head and just as he went to catch it I sliced through the rim also getting a bit of his finger. He held in a gasp feeling the pain from the cut I made in his digit.

Flipqy: Sorry there chum, did i nick your finger?

He scowled harshly and quickly grabbed his hat from the floor and retreated to his brothers side.

Lifty: Just you wait, we'll take her from you.

Shifty: And if we don't, there are a few others that might do so.

Others? Who else would want to take our sweet Flaky from us? She's the one that pulled us from the depths of sorrow and misery when that wench broke our heart...but for now I'll just make a mental note of these other miscreants that want my doll. I lowered my knife and put it back where it belonged as I smirked at the twins.

Flipqy: Leave, before I kill you, and trust me I can do so even with her still sleeping in my arms.

Lifty: Whatever, let's go bro.

Shifty followed his brother out the same way they came in and the house went silent again. I took my hat that was still on my head and put it on the back of the couch as I looked down at my chest. Her little face was pushed up on my chest as her little hands were balled into fists encircling her head.

Flipqy: I've thought about you since that day that we left, two ling awaited years and I've missed everything about you. From your cute smile, your big red eyes and right down to the crying blank stare of fear you have when I torture u before ending your life.

I felt the heavy weights of sleep gather upon me. I yawned lowly and turned over on the couch making Flaky have her cornered between me and the back of the couch. Having her under me just gave me the strong superiority that you cant get from everybody else here in Happy Tree Town or anywhere else in the world! I pulled the blankets closer to our shoulders to keep us warm and wrapped my arms around her body. I fell asleep a few minutes after just watching her sleep and everything felt right again. No one will game her from us, we need her.

* * *

 ** _End of 1_**


End file.
